


Bedclothes

by Fauxginger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxginger/pseuds/Fauxginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written mostly due to my own frustration at not enough Iron Bull/Adaar fics.</p>
<p>Some lighthearted bedtime fluff.</p>
<p>--possibly spoilers? I don't remember what I knew before I started the game.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedclothes

“Why do you wear clothes in bed?”

Orket paused, midway in putting on the shirt she wore at night, the loose trousers already on. A moment or two passed and she pulled the shirt on completely before turning to face the naked Iron Bull already in her bed. She shrugged.

“I always have,” Orket stated, “You find it weird?”

“Not weird, just…human.” Orket raised an eyebrow at her lover. “Elves, the Dalish anyway, and Qunari don’t have this modesty humans do.”

“So, what, I’m just a tall, horned human?” She sat cross legged on the edge of the bed, Bull led behind her.

“You do have a lot of their mannerisms.”

“Well I did live amongst them for quite a few years. I think my parents wanted me to know how to behave around them.”

“That was probably wise of them.” Bull idly traced his hand up and down Orket’s spine. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Orket asked, eyes still closed, “that I behave so human.”

“Nooo…” Bull said, sitting up slightly to kiss her shoulder. “I would not change a thing about you, Kadan.”

“Really?”

“Why, would you change something about me?” Bull asked. Orket laughed, opening her eyes and looking at him.

“Maybe the drinking, and the yelling. And the desire to fight every damn dragon you see, or throw Sera at things, or…”

Orket was cut off by Bull grabbing her and slinging her down onto the other side of him, then rolling on top to pin her to the bed.

“You like the yelling.” Bull said, smiling down at her.

“True.” She smiled back.

“And the drinking.”

“Also true.”

“I’ll work on the dragon thing.”

“Good.” Orket lifted herself up to kiss him on the nose. He rolled off her, careful not to hit her with his horns. She shuffled up next to him, also considering her horns.

“Does this mean I can still throw Sera?”

“She never comes with us. Try asking Cole.”


End file.
